


Drink Me

by justthehiddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex Pollen, Sexual Humor, Smut, Steve gets drugged, Teasing, Truth Serum, Valentine's Day, steve is goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You are running late for Valentines with Steve at your place.  You have just started dating and hoping to the relationship to the next level but will a critical mistake by Steve ruin the whole evening.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 83





	Drink Me

For the last couple of nights, you worked late at the lab. Bruce and you were on the verge on a breakthrough of the latest alien technology that landed in the lap of the Avengers.

“I’m on the subway.” you spoke into your phone as the train sped towards your stop. “I’ll be there in a jiffy to cook dinner.”

“Honey.” Steve commented back. “There is no need to rush. We can celebrate whenever you get home.”

“No, it’s Valentine’s Day. Our first Valentine’s. I want to make it special.” you whined into the phone.

“As long you are here, it will be special.”

You smiled at Steve’s kind words. It had only a month since you became a couple. Things were getting hot and heavy but Steve seemed hesitant to take the next step. You hoped tonight would the night.

“Hey honey…” Steve started in.

“Yes?”

“Can you pick up some soda on your way home? I think I drank the last one yesterday.”

“Of course. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Can’t wait to see you too.”

You ended the call and drifted off into your thoughts, swaying to the rhythm of the car jostling along the tracks.

After a long line to check out at the corner bodega, you slipped your key into the lock and opened the door. Soft light flooded the room as you stepped in.

“I was starting to think someone had kidnapped you.” Steve’s arm slid around your waist and he kissed your neck.

“Would you rescue me?” you chuckled at his whiskers, tickling your skin.

“Maybe. But only for the soda.” his hand slid down to grab the bag from your hand as he wiggled his hips in some sort of dance.

“I knew it. Coca-cola will always come first in your heart.” You stuck your lip out in a mock pout.

Steve placed the bag on the counter as you starting pulling the ingredients out for dinner. You noticed a blue bottle on the counter and picked it up and sniffed it.

“Did you drink this?” you shook the bottle at him.

“Yeah. I told you, you’re out of soda. I was thirsty.” Steve started chuckled. “I’m thirsty for so many things.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“No… no… No…” you frantically pulled things from the fridge, ignoring him. You retrieved a yellow post-it. It read “DON’T DRINK!!!” “Fuck!” you cursed.

“What?” Steve opened a bag of chips and formed them into duck lips.

“You just drank my experiment.” you answered.

Steve’s eyes widened, and he stopped flapping his arms like a bird. The chips fell from his lips. “What kind of experiment?”

“Think laughing gas meets truth serum. meets sex pollen.” you winced.

“Why would have something like that in your fridge?”

“For emergencies?! I didn’t expect anyone to drink it. I had a warning label on it.”

“What kind emergency would have that would require truth serum and sex polleng?!” Steve tugged at his collar and laughed. “Some kind of ninja gigalo situation? Here to steal your DVDs of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and your virginity?” He bent over laughing at his lame joke.

“Shit! It’s already taking effect.” You led him towards the couch. “Go lie down. I will work on dinner. Food might help.”

Steve slipped from your grip and ran back to the kitchen. You moved towards him. “It’s fine… the effects will wear off by the morning and—”

“I got your dinner right here!” Steve whipped around. His pants hung loosely around his hips and zipper undone. His dick was out and encased in a hot dog bun. He waggled it around and sauntered towards you. “What do you say, baby, ready to sample my sausage?”

You stood there somewhere between incredibly turned on and incredibly disgusted. The sight was too much and you burst into laughter.

“Another time, I wouldn’t want to take advantage of you in your weakened state. Now go lie down on the couch.”

You shoved him towards the living room. Steve gripped your wrist and pulled you into an embrace. “Only if you come with me.”

He pressed his lips against yours. His arms gripped tight against the back of your blouse. You pushed against his chest trying to pull again but not too hard. You sighed against his lips and he deepened the kiss.

Steve walked the two of you towards the couch and the two of you fell onto the soft and deep cushions. “Well dinner can wait a few minutes…” your lips curved into a smile.

Steve jumped up and yanked his pants down, kicking his boots off. You leaned up on your elbows to watch him pull off the tight t-shirt.

“Enjoying the view, babe?” Steve smirked as he positioned himself between your legs.

He tugged at your skirt, pushing it up around your hips. He glanced up at you with wide eyes. “No panties?” he asked.

“It’s Valentines. I was hoping I might get lucky. Albeit without the aid of something you drank out of my fridge.”

“Then why did you buy wine?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Wine doesn’t count.”

Steve ducked down between your legs and nipped at your thighs. You moaned and bucked. You closed your legs but Steve held them open.

“You are all mine.” he purred as he dragged a single finger along your slit. “Already so wet for me.”

Your head lolled back against the arm of the couch. “More.” you pleaded.

“More? I’m not sure you are ready for more.” Steve teased as he rubbed the same finger against your clit.

“Please, Steve. Please.”

Steve righted himself onto his knees and lined his cock up with you, plunging in. You both groaned in pleasure. Steve stilled as he became balls deep. You panted and then nodded. Steve pulled out, teasing your entrance with his top before snapping his hips as thrust.

“God, babe, you feel so good. I’m not going to last long.” Steve moaned as he continued to thrust. You pulled your skirt up around your waist and moved a hand down to find your clit. Steve swatted your hand away. “That’s my job.”

“Then do your job, Captain.” you growled with a smile.

Steve took your comment as a challenge and lifted your hips up off the couch with his hand. The other hand dragged across your pelvis to find your bundle of nerves with his thumb, twisting the coil tighter inside you.

“Cum for me, baby.” Steve said as his thrusts faltered. “I’m close, cum with me.”

Within a few thrusts, your orgasm hit you and you clenched around Steve’s cock. “Yes, baby!” he panted as he thrust into you a final time, spilling inside you.

He collapsed against you, sweaty and breathing heavy. He remained still, and you ran your nails up and down his back.

“Steve?” He lifted his head, blonde hair stuck to his forehead. “What are you thinking?”

His blue eyes pierced through all the sex and hormones in the air. “I love you.” he said as he ducked his head back against your chest.

“That’s just the serum talking.” you shook off the comment but internally screaming.

Steve lifted you up into a sitting position, cupping your face. “No, I love you. I have wanted to say it for weeks, but I worried you didn’t feel the same.”

You shifted. “And now…”

“I don’t care if you are ready to say it yet. I am not going anywhere, I will wait until you are ready. But I have the thought after this…” he smiled at your state of undress and disheveled hair. “… you feel the same.”

You giggled as you cupped the side of his face. “I do. I love you too.” Steve leaned down to kiss you softly.

“Now what was that about dinner?” his lips smiling. “Because I don’t know about you I have worked up an appetite.”

You stood up and straightened up your skirt. “I will cook if you do something for me…”

Steve’s gave you a questioning glance. “Which is?”

You walked away towards the bedroom to change clothes. “No more drinking strange liquids in my fridge?”

“What else are you planning on keeping in there?”

You raised an eyebrow as you slipped out of your skirt and glanced over your shoulder. “Who knows? Might be poison, might be an aphrodisiac. Take your chances.” you teased.

Steve smiled as he followed you to the bedroom.


End file.
